Question: Jessica has 3 kiwis for every 30 apples. Write the ratio of kiwis to apples as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $3:30$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $3 \text{ to } 30$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{3}{30}=\dfrac{1}{10}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{10}$ is the ratio of kiwis to apples written as a simplified fraction.